


The comfort in you’re arms

by Rollingthunder45



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Sad mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollingthunder45/pseuds/Rollingthunder45
Summary: The anniversary of Zara’s death was unbearable for Zora this year, instead of saving her Nebra saving him for a change
Relationships: Zora Ideale/Nebra Silva
Kudos: 10





	The comfort in you’re arms

**Author's Note:**

> After watching something emotional my inspiration bloomed and so did my tiredness, enjoy reading!

The anniversary of Zara Ideale since his death....

Every year it hits Zora harder knowing he couldn’t go home to see his father, if only any binding spell any reverse spell, anything! Usually he would got to Tolsa village and visit his grave (like last year he went with Julius) but this year it just was too unbearable for him, he wasn’t even bothered to get out of bed

Everyone in the black bulls felt bad for Zora, they all sympathized for him they wanted to do something nice for him but he would just tell them to go fuck off, Asta got so sick off it he slammed the door open and gave his normal motivational speeches though the outcome Asta wanted never happened, instead Zora lashed out on him, all the black bulls were stunned by this even Yami, respecting his personal space Asta left the room but he knew he had to find a solution 

All gathered in the lobby,  
“Come on guys we need ideas on how to make Zora happy!” Rising his hands up to signal all the black bulls “I don’t know Asta...this seems quite personal” Finral stated, “I refuse to give up!” Yami punched Asta in the head leaving him to rub his head in agony, standing up from her seat Noelle spoke up “But who?....Asta tried, Finral would shrivel up and die on the spot”   
“HEY!” Finral complained, though Noelle kept going

“Grey is too shy to speak, Vanessa is drunk, Gordon mumbles way too much, Magna would just be no help, Only Luck would ask to fight him, Charmy would just eat the entire time, Henry would take away his mana, Gauche would just talk about Marie, Nero probably won’t go along with it and Captain isn’t the best at comforting people” The whole entire squad side eyed Noelle but in her terms she’s royalty she is the acceptation. 

“Hey guys~” Henry called from above grabbing the entire squads attention “Noelle you did mention Zora is dating your sister right~” “What about Nebra?”   
When Zora and Nebra first got together they wanted their relationship to be kept a secret though the black bulls soon found out eventually by the one and only Noelle, they made pack to never tell Solid and especially Nozel. Though since the black always (even Finral) bulls forget her name they just call her ‘Zora’s mistress’   
Because you know the pun she’s the mist in ‘mistress’ 

“How about you try to contact her and see if she can talk to Zora~” Some stern looks from some of the bunch but Noelle actually might consider it “Not a bad idea Henry, I’ll give it a go” walking away for some private time 

Yami breathed out of his cigarette, worrying for his idiots, he saw them as his children and seeing one upset was a heart ache, Yami wasn’t too fond of Nebra after what she did to Noelle but hearing her side, Yami didn’t wanted to meddle after all whenever he saw Zora with Nebra, you can tell it in Zora’s face he loved Nebra. 

“Nebra’s coming over” Putting her communication device away Asta had to ask “What will Zora’s mistress even try to pull on him?” “How would I know?! I don’t have a boyfriend....Bakasta” Noelle flustered playing with her finger out of embarrassment, From Noelle to Finral Asta asked “Finral You’re the romance expert, care to share you’re opinion?”  
“They are the couple that shows so much hate towards In front of everyone but yet affectionate in private so there really isn’t much too go crazy about”   
“So you’re gonna host another mixer to understand that dynamic?!” Raising another bottle of wine   
“NO VANESSA!”

Hearing a knock Magna immediately went over as Yami’s “chief of police”  
“Black Bulls hideout, home to the captain of the-.......AAAAAAHHHHHHH SPIDER”   
As a gift Nebra just plopped the tracheal on Magna’s nose, Luck couldn’t wait to go spider shopping 

Walking inside unbothered “Do you know where Zora’s room is” Asking the aqua blue mage “Take 2 rights and one left” giving him a thumbs up she turned around to say show a little smile and wave to Noelle, Noelle happy to see her sister improving she responded with a smile and wave 

Walking upstairs she still didn’t understand how this base even if you can call it a base

Knocking on his door, She really couldn’t be the best person to talk mentally after all the bad stuff she had done to Noelle on the other hand if it weren’t for Zora, Nebra’s confidence in her skills would still be low 

“Fuck off....” “Zora it’s me.....Nebra” “Meh....” Good enough for me  
Opening the door he found Zora holding a picture starring outside the window

Closing the door behind Nebra had to make a move, facing his back she poked his shoulder turning around neither of them had their robes on. Starring at her for a brief moment before looking back onto his picture falling onto his knees crying. Nebra had never seen him cry and probably was same for the entire squad 

Taking off his mask to let all his emotions out. Shit it was his father’s anniversary she thought he was going to Tolsa village for the day. Just got too much for him.

Nebra got on her knees seeing the man she loved hugging the picture of his dad, it was natural

Grabbing his cheeks to wipe his tears, she had to procrastinate on the spot Nebra went into a deep passionate kiss to get his attention, pulling out seeing two tears rolling down his cheek, she grabbed onto his hand to get a better look at the picture 

A picture of Zora and Zara.......  
That ripped her heart because last year she was like that on Acier’s death anniversary Nebra dosen’t want that for him not for anyone, Nebra grabbed his hands and pulled them to her chest time to open up “Zara is proud of you” face turning red, what is she saying that only will upset him ever more “Y-you said the exact words to be about my mother....a vigilante accepting a royal as ‘his royal’ they are both unstable that’s why she needs him

“Zora you are carrying to legacy of Zara and one day someone will take your legacy, the next generation are sure to look up to a true magic knight” Trying her best to avoid eye contact “If the magic knights are going to look up to a true magic knight then they will the need the super mages wife, the true royal” stroking Nebra’s cheek smiling 

“Dad would of loved throwing traps at you” though hearing the first part made go onto blushing crazy mood she haven’t even considered marriage, he launched himself into her, hands wrapped around her waist 

“The comfort in you’re arms.....is beautiful”  
“I love you Zora ”  
Hugging her waist tighter he said to her “I love you Nebra Ideale”   
“Thanks for giving me confidence”’  
“By what? Rainbow stick bugs?!”   
“Teaching be to be a descent person”  
“Not that hard”  
“Make me”,  
“Got to hell”   
“Where did you think I came from?” Laughing They shared one special cute kiss


End file.
